Our Experiences
by Duhone23
Summary: What If 6 Degrassi students came to my school read and find out
1. Chapter 1

My First one was kinda bad because of the spelling but I think This one Is better. But This Is about 6 degrassi student coming to my School.

It was an ordinary day at Degrassi until Ms.Hatzilakos made the announcement.

"6 students will have the opportunity to go to a American High School by writing an essay, they will be attending Meadowcreek High School in

Atlanta, Georgia, they must also write an report about there experience, please have your essay in by Friday.

In Mr.Simpson's class

Jimmy: What do you guys think, do you'll want to do it.

Marco: Yea, I need to go get away, away from Degrassi, Toronto, an especially Dylan.

Craig: After Ash left I'm really up to anything, I'm just not looking to fall in love.

Jimmy: Whoever said you were gonna fall in love.

Marco: Craig, just be open to anything you'll never know what you might find in Georgia.

At Lunch

Manny: WOW, go to America just by writing an essay I can't wait to go.

Emma: Don't be so sure do you know how many people want to go.

Manny: Yea, but we might have a chance.

Emma: You said "we" I never said I wanted to go.

Manny: Oh please you know you want top go

Emma: I wannna get away an all, but I don't know

Liberty's comes an sits down

Liberty: Don't know about what?

Manny: She doesn't know if she wants to go to Georgia.

Liberty: Emma you should go with everything that happened to you last year you should just get you know get away.

Emma: But

Manny: No butt's your gonna go even If I have to write your paper myself.


	2. Chapter 2

At Meadowcreek

Takara, Dalila, Sandra, and Curtis are in 1st period an are talking about the news in English Class.

Takara: Did you hear

Dalila: about what ?

Takara: That 6 students from some school in Canada will be coming here

Dalila: They probably said something just wasn't listening.

Sandra: As usually

Dalila: Whatever

Curtis: You two are always fussing you'll really need to stop, but i can't wait for them to come they might bring hot girls with them

Sandra: Or hot guys

Curtis: Yea whatever

While in Social Studies

Israel, Amin, Charles, and Jarvis are also talking about the news

Charles: how long are they staying

Amin: let's hope not a long time, we don't need them here tryin to take over ya kno

Jarvis: But just think about what they could bring with them

Charles: what do you mean

Jarvis: We are all Basketball players except Israel what if they bring better players

Israel: Ain't like Canada cold all the time would they even play basketball

They all have confused looks on there faces

Charles: Whatever but think about what they will bring, Girls

Israel: Hot Girls

Jarvis: Real hot girls

Amin: Jarvis man you have Sandra don't talk

Jarvis: Man whatever


	3. Chapter 3

It Is now Monday an they have chosen the 6 students.

Ms. Hatzilakos: Okay I would just like to say that I was happy to see how many students have actually written an essay, but not all students could have been chosen so here are my favorite 6 story that we have chosen.

My New Life by Jimmy Brooks

Having To Get Away by Manuela Santos

The End, My New Beginning by Craig Manning

Being Myself by Marco Del Rossi

Opportunity by Liberty Van Zant

The Way It Is by Emma Simpson

Ms. Hatzilakos: Thanks every single one of you your papers were very good keep up the good work

In Homeroom

Jimmy: We were picked we are getting out of here "YES"

Marco: I can't wait to see the American guys they must be hot look at Brad Pitt

Craig: So when do we leave I can't wait

Jimmy: Your going on a free trip to another school in the states why are you so down

Craig: I don't know I feel like something will happen

Marco: Let's just hope it's good you know

In Grade 11 Homeroom

Manny: I'm happy I'm going just not happy that Craig will be there

Emma: Don't worry about Craig don't let him get to you

Liberty: yea he's just a boy think of all the guys in America for example Bow wow

Manny: I guess your right I just hope they will like us

Emma: Were nice people we get along with everyone how would they not like us

Liberty: You Emma you are just right

_**sorry the chapter are short I'm just getting to the point of my story review an tell me what u think i can take it I like writing for fun this is just fun for me**_


	4. Chapter 4

At Meadowcreek, In Homeroom

Dalila: So there on there way, Just 20 minutes away

Takara: Well. I can't wait I just wanna see what they bring with them, geeks, freaks, or even losers

Sandra: I was thinking the same thing, some nobody's coming to Meadowcreek

Amin: They won't survive here i can just see it

Jarvis: Let's stop thinking about this okay well just have to wait and see.

20 Minutes later, outside of Meadowcreek

Marco: Our destiny awaits us

Jimmy: Marco. while we are here don't talk like that

Manny: U might scare the cute boys away

Marco: I should stop, don't want that to happen now huh

Craig: Could we just stop talkin about this an just go in already

Liberty: Like Marco said our destiny awaits us

To herself

Emma: Oh Boy


End file.
